


And they were ROOMMATES!

by MoonlitFox



Series: ATWRM [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad decisions involving coffee, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Haphephobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Suicide, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character, these four share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitFox/pseuds/MoonlitFox
Summary: A completely self-indulgent AU for my many OCs.Referred to each other by a collective mutual friend, four people who probably would have never met share an apartment/flat.Pining and shenanigans ensue.





	And they were ROOMMATES!

You thought this was a chapter, but instead it was me! An introduction!

This is probably going to be my first actual work, and I’m actually nervous to post it. This is an AU for my D&D characters who deserve more than what I give them. They’re roommates/flatmates, and all collectively share one brain cell. There will be angst and stuff, but most of this is slice of life comedy bs. These kids are not okay, but they work through and help each other with their issues slowly.

There will be trigger warnings at the beginning of the chapters that have stuff, and it mostly is in nightmares or implied to have happened in the past. Jayri Eversei is not mine, but is being referenced.

The first chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
